1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coupling a pipe to another pipe or to another object and more specially to pipe coupling methods, which enables the efficient connecting of a pipe to another pipe or to another object.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous methods of pipe coupling. Some of these prior art pipe coupling methods include U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,571 to Nash and U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,033 to Zimmerly. The Nash patent discloses pipe couplings. The Nash patent includes pipe coupling for two identical tubular parts with end flanges, by a clamping ring. However, the Nash patent requires the use of an adhesive to retain the flange on the pipe. Adhesive is not a positive way of retaining a flange on a pipe. The Zimmerly patent discloses a pipe connection and method. The Zimmerly patent includes a method of forming lengths of pipe for assembly together to form fluid flow conduits. However, the Zimmerly patent discloses the use of welding to attach a flange to an end of a pipe. A welding operation is susceptible to defects and requires human inspection to verify weld quality.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for pipe coupling methods, which provide a positive joint, do not require human inspection and includes the efficient connecting of a pipe to another pipe or to another object.